Harry Potter and the Return of the Prophecy
by turtleboy5578
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursleys for the summer. Something there will change his break before returning to Hogwarts. You-Know-Who has a new plot of taking over Hogwarts, along with the world. Will Harry and his friends prevail again over the Dark Lord?
1. 4 Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the Return of the Prophecy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that were written by J.K. Rowling. (I do wish that I did, along with half a million other kids in this world.) I do however own the storyline.  
  
Category: Action/ Adventure  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP  
  
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursleys for the summer. Something there will change his break before returning to Hogwarts. You-Know-Who has a new plot of taking over Hogwarts, along with the world. Will Harry and his friends prevail again over the Dark Lord?  
  
Authors Notes: Gets Better! R&R!  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts had just come to an unpleasant end. Voldemort had returned to power. He has to spend another lousy summer at the Dursley's because of some stupid charm Dumbledore had to put on him to protect him. Harry kept thinking that he could have just stayed at Hogwarts over the summer so Dumbledore could watch him. But no, things had to be the way they were. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black was now dead because of Bellatrix Lestrange. At least the Ministry of Magic would be pleased. Events leading to this summer weren't the greatest, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that things wouldn't be that pleasant this summer. They hadn't even arrived to 4 Privet Drive, home of the Dursleys and Harry.  
  
He was still in Uncle Vernon's car. Harry's cousin, Dudley, was sitting next to him, frozen in pure terror because he was extremely paranoid about meeting wizards. Even being the boxing champion at school, he couldn't bring himself up to hitting Harry, which was one of his favorite pastimes. Harry still remembered the time when Hagrid, his friend and gamekeeper at Hogwarts, had magically given him a pig's tail. Hagrid had meant to fully transfigure Dudley into a pig, but only a tail appeared. He chuckled at the thought of Dudley's tail. Harry looked over at Dudley and his face looked like his small mind was remembering the horrors of the night he had grown a pig's tail. Harry always forgot that Dudley didn't like his friends knowing, but always let that slip his mind when Dudley's friends were around. He always paid for his mistake later by becoming a punching bag for his fat cousin.  
Harry's Aunt Petunia was sitting still, lips purged tightly together, which effectively showed the outline of her bony cheeks even more. Uncle Vernon was silent all the trip from King's Cross Station, excepting the time he yelled at a jaywalking pedestrian. Harry remembered that yelling was one of Uncle Vernon's favorite things to do, along with yelling at Harry, and of course yelling at Harry even louder.  
As the car pulled into the driveway, Harry leapt out to unload his trunk and Hedwig's cage. The rest of his "family" hurried inside without a backwards glance, apparently scared that a wizard waiting around the corner would curse them, or turn them all into toads. Harry pulled the last of his luggage out and slammed the trunk of the car shut. He then lugged all of his belongings upstairs to his room, or Dudley's second room. He then started thinking to himself, "The summer shouldn't be too bad. The Order of the Phoenix members will look after me."  
He remembered Mad-Eye Moody telling his uncle, "If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along."  
Uncle Vernon had apparently thought that this old crackpot with the freaky wooden leg was just saying things in a menacing way. Harry remembered Vernon's ugly face explode into terror when Mad-Eye Moody revealed his electric blue eye from underneath his hat.  
Harry started unpacking his cloaks, robes, and other things that had been stuffed inside the trunk. Suddenly Hedwig swooped in through Harry's open window with a dead mouse in her beak.  
"Hello Hedwig." Harry replied to his snowy white owl.  
She dropped the mouse and clicked her beak in a show-off sort of way. Harry rolled his eyes in an unapproving way. Hedwig, ignoring Harry's disapproval, started eating the mouse. After hastily shoving his possessions into drawers and cleaning up the remnants of Hedwig's dead mouse, he headed downstairs for dinner. He was particularly hungry after his long train ride home, but didn't expect Aunt Petunia to cook anything like the house-elves at Hogwarts. He remembered too well about the house elf by the name of Dobby, who had tried to save Harry in his second year of school from Lord Voldemort and a basilisk. Aunt Petunia quickly shoved a bowlful of stale Cheerios and a glass of water towards Harry's spot at the table. "Guess that rations around here haven't changed." Harry thought as he watched Aunt Petunia set down plates of dinner for Dudley and Uncle Vernon. She ate nothing herself but sat there, lips purged. Dudley was shoving food into his fat mouth, like he always was. "Guess that eating habits haven't changed at all either." he thought. Harry, being as hungry as he was, quickly shoveled spoonfuls of Cheerios into his mouth, only stopping to catch his breathe and to chew. He downed the glass of water in four gulps. He was about to proceed upstairs to his room to write to Hermione and Ron when Uncle Vernon shouted, "BOY, get down here!"  
Harry obeyed and slowly entered into the kitchen. His shoes dragged along the spotless tiles of Aunt Petunia's perfectly kept kitchen, leaving tiny spots of mud, and almost making her pass out in shock. Ever since he had known his aunt, he knew that she was the biggest neat freak ever. She was even worse than Harry's friend Hermione.  
"Don't drag your shoes!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "You'll clean it up after Vernon is done with you!"  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry muttered.  
Harry thought he heard his aunt say something about ungrateful brats who don't respect anything when Uncle Vernon's booming voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"We just received an o-owl with a letter from someone by the name of Cornelius Fudge." Uncle Vernon began.  
Harry's mind froze. He could feel the ice that was slowly making its way through his body. "Could this mean that Lord Voldemort is after me and Fudge wants me to hide?"  
"I-it was some stupid l-letter saying that you can't do m-magic during the holidays."  
Harry's heart sunk because it was nothing important. It was important for Dudley because he could pick on Harry from time to time. He still remembered about the Order of the Phoenix, how to write if he wasn't happy, and they would send someone over. Uncle Vernon interrupted his thoughts again.  
"Go upstairs to your room. Don't try and pull anything funny while we're asleep." He growled in the tone of voice he always saved for Harry.  
Harry wasn't surprised at this remark. He always wanted Harry out of the way whenever possible. The Dursleys were non-magic folk, Muggles, in the wizarding world, and didn't understand anything Harry would say about his career in magic.  
He slowly dragged his feet, making sure that he left more mud on the floor of Aunt Petunia's kitchen. He didn't really care if she yelled at him, which she was.  
"You get in here now to clean up the mess you made! If you continue with this attitude, you won't get a bite to eat for a day!" she snapped.  
"Aunt Petunia." Harry replied, temper rising. "IS THIS A FACE THAT LOOKS LIKE I CARE AT ALL!? IF YOU WANT ME TO, I'LL WRITE TO THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX NOW! I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE WORST SCHOOL YEAR IN MY LIFE, AND HERE YOU ARE BITING MY HEAD OFF. IVE GOT TOO MUCH ON MY MIND WITHOUT YOU CARRYING ON ABOUT A BIT OF MUD! THEY WILL SEND SOMEONE OVER! THEY AT LEAST CARE THAT I'M HAPPY!"  
At this point, Harry was shouting at the top of his lungs. He didn't care that his uncle's face was slowly turning from red to purple, signifying he was mad. He didn't care that Dudley was cracking his knuckles in a menacing way. He didn't care that Aunt Petunia was holding one of her favorite objects for hitting Harry, which happened to be a wooden spoon. He didn't care at all....  
Harry turned his back on them without another word and stormed up to his room. He stomped on every stair, making sure that he made as much noise as possible. Nobody made an objection to stop him though. He slammed the door especially hard this time, not knowing the real reason he was mad. He flopped himself onto his bed, and without taking his glasses off, he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. A Good Start

Harry Potter and the Return of the Prophecy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that were written by J.K. Rowling. (I do wish that I did, along with half a million other kids in this world.) I do however own the storyline.  
  
Sub Category: Action/ Adventure  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP  
  
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursleys for the summer. Something there will change his break before returning to Hogwarts. You-Know-Who has a new plot of taking over Hogwarts, along with the world. Will Harry and his friends prevail again over the Dark Lord?  
  
Authors Notes: Gets Better! R&R!  
  
A Good Start  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a start. Something furry was attacking his face.  
"PIG! What are you doing here?" Harry said in alarm.  
Pigwidgeon, Pig for short, was Ron's owl he had received from Sirius at the end of his third year at Hogwarts. He was fluttering happily around the room, which he always did. "At least he didn't send Errol." Harry said to himself. Errol was the Weasley's family owl. He was ancient and had trouble on long journeys.  
Pig had now flown over to Harry's desk and fluttered down upon the letter he had delivered. Harry walked over and picked up the letter. Pig zoomed around happily again. Hedwig never had approved of this hyper fuzzball. She sat inside her cage, occasionally shooting Pig looks of pure venom.  
Harry had now ripped open Ron's letter. The paper was neatly folded into fourths, so Harry unfolded the parchment. He read it out loud to himself.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
How are things for you? I heard that Moody told your uncle that he might curse him if you aren't happy for any reason. Must be nice knowing that you should stay happy most of the summer. Ginny has been annoying with all her Dean Thomas letters. Shame Moody can't curse her. Hermione has been good. Has she written to you yet? She is worried because the O.W.L. results are coming out soon. It just makes my head hurt to even think about how badly I did. Mom says you might be able to come out to the Burrow for that last few weeks of summer. She hasn't talked about it with Dad yet. But, he fancies you because of your connections with Muggles. He still doesn't get the real reason Muggles use fellytones. So, there shouldn't be any reason you can't come over. Write back soon.  
  
-Ron  
Harry slowly folded up Ron's letter. He didn't care if the Dursleys wouldn't let Harry go. He was determined to go whether they said yes or not. He loved it at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were extremely nice to him. Mrs. Weasley always thought that Harry needed to eat to fatten him up a bit and Mr. Weasley enjoys Harry's company because he lives in the Muggle world with Muggle items. He never got sick of hearing the ghoul that lived in the Weasley's attic, but it did get annoying when you were trying to sleep.  
Harry quickly searched around his cluttered room looking for ink and a quill to reply to Ron's letter. He was opening drawers looking for his ink bottle when another owl came swooping into his room.  
"Now what?" he muttered in an exasperated tone.  
The barn owl fluttered over to Harry's desk and dropped a letter. Harry recognized the neat handwriting, addressed to him, which belonged to his best friend, Hermione Granger. He eagerly ripped open the letter and a neatly-folded paper drifted its was onto Harry's floor. He stooped down to retrieve Hermione's letter when the owl swooped out of Harry's open window. He unfolded Hermione's letter and began reading.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are things for you? Are the Dursleys treating you alright? I'm so worried about the O.W.L. results coming in a few weeks time. I don't think I did a very good job on Snape's exam. I couldn't remember the last three ingredients for a Babbling Beverage. I received a letter from Dumbledore saying that Ron decided that being a prefect wasn't his type of thing. I don't know why though, but he decided to quit. Dumbledore didn't seem surprised though. He told me that prefect duties would increase this year, and he wanted me to have a reliable partner. He said I was trustworthy enough to pick my own partner. I guess that you know who I would pick. Dumbledore probably would have picked you anyways. I hope that you are excited as I was at this good news! Hope you have a good summer! Try to meet me at Diagon Alley to pick up our new schoolbooks.  
  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Your prefect badge will come with your Hogwarts letter. It will also give you instructions on what our duties will be this year. Don't worry though Harry because I was a prefect last year and I can help you.  
  
Harry quietly folded up Hermione's letter and placed it on top of Ron's letter. "A prefect?" kept running through his mind.  
"Me? I can't believe Ron quit and now I'm taking his place. I-I can't be a prefect. I've gotten into too much trouble at school." he kept thinking to himself.  
As Harry quietly sat, lost in thought, another owl swooped into his room. He didn't notice this one till it started pecking him.  
"Ouch! Knock it off!"  
Another letter found its way onto Harry's bedroom floor and he reached down to pick it up.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I don't know if Miss Granger has informed you already, but you are now one of the Gryffindor prefects. Mr. Ronald Weasley has informed me that he would like to quit his prefect duties, and just continue on with Quidditch. Hope that you have an enjoyable summer. Since the removal of the teacher, Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are now allowed to re-join the Quidditch team.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
By now, the shock had worn in on Harry that he was to be a prefect. He didn't have any clue that Aunt Petunia was shouting his name for him to get downstairs to make Dudley breakfast. All he wanted to do at the moment was to think.  
He sat down on his bed. He had started thinking when his thoughts were interrupted by Uncle Vernon's shouting. Harry crept downstairs to better hear what his uncle was making all the fuss about.  
"I will not allow him to do you-know-what in this household! He shall not read the letter!"  
Harry decided that this would be a good time to walk in. He watched the color drain from Uncle Vernon's purple face.  
"What letter?" Harry asked in a tone of curiosity.  
"Vernon, we have to tell him." Aunt Petunia whispered.  
Any color remaining in Uncle Vernon's face disappeared. His face was now about as pearly-white as Nearly-Headless Nick.  
"Damn." he muttered.  
"We received a letter that says you are now legally an adult and you're allowed to do..." Uncle Vernon paused. "Magic."  
He said this in a hushed tone, obviously hoping that Harry wouldn't hear. 


	3. Uncle Vernon Gone Crazy?

Harry Potter and the Return of the Prophecy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that were written by J.K. Rowling. (I do wish that I did, along with half a million other kids in this world.) I do however own the storyline.  
  
Category: Action/ Adventure  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP, QTTA  
  
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursleys for the summer. Something there will change his break before returning to Hogwarts. You-Know-Who has a new plot of taking over Hogwarts, along with the world. Will Harry and his friends prevail again over the Dark Lord?  
  
Authors Notes: Gets Better! R&R!  
  
Uncle Vernon Gone Crazy?  
  
Harry was dumbstruck.  
"This isn't one of your dumb tricks to get me expelled from school is it?"  
"Why in bloody hell's name would you think I would WANT you to use magic around here? You can take that ruddy letter of yours up to your room and stay there all summer for all I care! Now, get out of my sight Potter!" Uncle Vernon shouted, face turning purple again.  
"But, shouldn't I clean up the kitchen I dirtied last night first?" Harry asked coolly  
Harry wanted every opportunity to hex Dudley or Uncle Vernon. He anxiously awaited his uncle's reply, almost hoping that he could clean the kitchen.  
Apparently, the same thought had crossed Uncle Vernon's mind as well, Harry could see his purple face turn to a more violent shade of purple, if that was possible. He obviously wanted to torture Harry as much as possible. Ever since he had arrived on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry's "weirdness" had made Uncle Vernon's life a living Hell.  
"No! You ain't cleaning this kitchen. Dudley will do it instead." He growled.  
Dudley was outraged. He started shouting about how Harry should do it, and not him. He complained that he had plans for that afternoon. All his whining didn't do him any good though. His dad's decision still hadn't changed. Dudley wasn't used to being told what to do. He, being the school boxing champion, lost his temper and punched his dad.  
Harry wasn't paying attention to this brawl. All Harry wanted to do was to write back to Ron and Hermione. Things just weren't right this summer.  
He slowly walked out of the now "Boxing Room Kitchen" (Vernon had just punched Dudley in the stomach) and back up to his room. With his new ability to use magic, finding things were a snap.  
"Accio Parchment!"  
"Accio Quill!"  
"Accio Ink!"  
All three items flew out of random drawers and into Harry's outstretched hand. He sat down at his desk and began writing.  
  
Hermione,  
Things around here are good. My summer has had a good start for once. I've become a prefect with my best friend (thanks to you), I'm going to the Burrow, and I'm allowed to do magic. I couldn't ask for anything better! I hope that prefect duties aren't too strenuous! Write back soon.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
He walked over to a sleeping Hedwig. He prodded her until she had awoken. She ruffled her feathers in an irritated sort of way.  
"I want you to take this to Hermione. Hurry back because I have some more letters for you to deliver." Harry ordered to his owl.  
She allowed Harry to tie the message to her leg. She gave his finger the usual affectionate nip and was out the window.  
Harry sat down at his desk and began writing another letter, but this time to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
Sorry to hear about Ginny. I would suggest the Silencing Charm on her, now that you're allowed to do magic. Moody scared my uncle with his eye. My whole family is scared now too. It'll be great to come out to the Burrow for some of the summer! Oh, and Ron, its telephone and not fellytone. See you soon!  
  
Harry  
  
He rolled up his letter to Ron, and set it aside. He now wanted to write to Professor Dumbledore. He picked up another roll of parchment and began writing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
Thank you for making me prefect this year. Hermione was really excited. I can't wait to return to Hogwarts!  
  
Harry  
  
He now had two letters that had to be delivered. He decided that a nice walk would clear his mind. He quietly descended the stairs, hearing Dudley and Uncle Vernon still fighting. He poked his head inside the kitchen to see the action.  
Dudley had now managed to sit on Uncle Vernon's stomach, cutting off his air supply. Dudley's tremendous weight and temper was about to kill Uncle Vernon.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, leaping into the kitchen, wand pointing at Dudley.  
There was a beam of scarlet light, and his cousin was blasted off Harry's uncle. He slammed into a wall, shaking the whole house, and he fell into a crumpled heap of fat. Uncle Vernon, who had passed out from lack of oxygen, was slowly awakening.  
"Yes Miss Blake, I'll have your order of drills by next Friday." Uncle Vernon said in a dull tone.  
Harry walked over to his uncle and hit him sharply across the head to get his attention.  
"I'm going for a walk." Harry told his dazed uncle.  
"Yes, yes of course dear. I will bring home the roast tomorrow for leftovers. I hope that the chickens didn't drown! Good day!"  
After finishing this statement, he passed out again. Harry groaned. As much as he hated his uncle, he had to do something.  
"Mobillicorpus."  
Uncle Vernon's body lazily floated about 5 inches off the ground. Harry directed his uncles limp body up to his bedroom and lay him down.  
Harry, having gone back downstairs, walked out onto Privet Drive. 


End file.
